You Ground Me, I'LL BULL YOU BACK!
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: Derek, a new member of the Changelings, discovered videos involving two things. 'GoAnimate' and 'Grounded Videos'. Derek does a Rant, two random people claiming to be parents tries to ground him, but failed miserably. (Bad Summary and Short, but Meh. I write as I do.)


Another day in the Spire City, home of the Changelings. It's the main Capital where Queen Chrysalis lives, and there's not just the malelings, but the femaleling as well. Also the best day with internet shared by the Modern People. Internet lets you play multiplayer games with your friends, and foes. Or post animations you've done on any website populary on Youtube/Bugtube/Hooftube. Be sure it would not be a rip off of Twilight's animation called 'Misadventures of Starswirl the Colt', or Twilight will come and burn your flank down. She knows, and she won't hesitate even on her Friend Rainbow. Internet also lets you look at inappropriate images made by perverted artists. There were many perverted Changelings who saw them, ending up being like those perverted anime characters. Derek managed to report the changelings peeping at things of sacred privacy and get them punished by the Queen. Well done indeed. Internet can be a gift or a curse. Either way happens.

One day when Derek is take a break from his independant roleplaying to look up Bugtube Videos, alternate version of Youtube. A well done break is all he needed after roleplaying with his changeling friends involving the Anime Fighting Foodon. Swipe was annoyed in the end however, of how Derek's foodon he created during the RP were bulky, and Swipe's Foodon couldn't dent a crack. Anyways, What he came across on Bugtube were those Goanimate Videos.

"What is this?" Derek said in his curiousive stance, he clicked and finds something he may not like. He understands that Goanimate is an easy program for creating cheap animations using stock characters and backgrounds. There's something they call Grounded Videos. He heard of it but haven't watch it. He learns how it works as he watch. One kid does something bad, he gets a negative punishment. In other words, Grounded. But... There are other videos where one gets grounded for nothing wrong. Derek is on Skype and goes to talk to his Changeling Friends. There's 515 aka Swipe, Clever Path, Quick Link. The three of them available online "Hey 515, look at this." Underground comes online to Skype.

"The same thing." Swipe knows what he's talking about. "Grounded Videos." The sharing begins and they watched them. "Dear Queen this is getting repetitive."

"Huh? They even made a Grounded Video on Dora the Explorer?" Underground stared at them. They have GoAnimate versions of those Characters. "Yes we saw them." No eye colors are the major flaw, and Underground gets a shocking moment to see "Even Queen Chrysalis?!"

"That's an insult to the Hive! Why I oughta-!" Swipe stopped when he sees a Grounded Video of humanized Twilight getting grounded. Only it's shape is not like the ones at Equestria Girls. It's stock powered. "Oh! Twilight's getting grounded too. Haaa-Haaaaa." The last two words come a sing-song tone. Least that calmed him down. Swipe is short-tempered and sensitive against those hating the hive.

"Oh my bucking Queen! They're insulting the Swarm with those Grounded Videos! Anyling online should know what happened! Those brats are doing this." Oooh Yeaaah. Random Colts and Fillies in Manehattan or somewhere else making Grounded Videos via discovery. Derek doesn't hate all of them, but dislikes specific ones who makes them to make fun of them. During search, there are comments on each Bugtube video, describing their bashing. Yet they are bashed back by Grounded Go-Fans. This was truly the Flame War against Grounded Go-Videos.

"And Twilight looks unhappy due to the comment." Quick Link stared, "Oh? So the Crusaders dislike them too."

"Right. It's settled. I'm gonna make a Rant Video." Derek has decided. "Anyone interested come to the meeting spot at my house so we can record a rant." The Changelings spoke to other Changeling friends of Derek for a meet. Back Door, and Cloak Punch. Back Door is expert handling the Cameraling for filming videos.

"Action." Cloak Punch said,

"Hello. I am Derek the Metagamer, and welcome to the Hive Channel of Gaming." Derek greeted and repeated the notes before the main topic of the video. It's how Derek does every non-gaming video. "If you are new, be sure to subscribe and like the video by clicking the Red Subscribe Button. You Don't pay money to Subscribe on Bugtube. It's free. Now then. This is going to be my first ever Rant Video involving something that bothered me for too long... It's not a Rant about Bad Video Games, but what I'm ranting are Grounded Videos made by GoAnimators. But I'm not doing it on my own." And thus Derek along with Swipe and Quick Link takes turns ranting about the terribleness of GoAnimate. The others does the watching, acting as the background crowd. Examples were demonstrated, where Clever Path, Cloak Punch, and Swipe shapeshifts into one of those stock characters, only in ponification mode. Derek knows the fillies in Ponyville won't do such a thing, and continues the talk and rant. It was only minutes until Derek is reaching his own length limit. "Furthermore. These Grounded videos are repetitive, and those makers need to get a better life. Huh?" That becomes interrupted by the human-like characters. Derek knows them, but they are cartoony. They came here via opening the door like any normal person, coming in with a stern glare.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Derek stared at the two with a glare, and those two Stock Characters, one with brown hair, gentleman uniform, and glasses while other a woman with a dress, and black hair. Truly, they must be the stock characters Derek knows who they use. They are giving a stern parental look, which Derek is not flinching from as he gives an unamused look.

"Derek. I heard you are doing a Rant on the Grounded Video." Stock-Man said with a semi-computuristic voice, similar to the Voices from the Speakonia program Derek used in his boredom, "Unacceptable." He eyes to the camera. "Sorry Viewers. Derek is going to be grounded." He walks up and slaps the Camera, knocking it down for the button to collide and stop the recording.

"HEY! Watch my camera!" The changeling said, earning a slap to the face. In return a Glare, but he was dragged back before he can try to murder.

"Who are you and why did you stopped our recording?" Derek pointed his question, keeping a fixed glare,

"You know who we are, young man." Stock-woman said with a parental glare, "How dare you. We can't believe you would make a Video on Ranting Grounded Videos."

"I dare, and I don't know who you are." Derek replied with a glare,

"I've heard enough." Stock-man said, pointing his finger at Derek and his friends. "That does it. You and your friends are grounded grounded grounded for twelve trillion two hundred fifty-five billion seven hundred nine million one hundred twenty five thousand six hundred ninety-nine years." Derek however snorted at that words, puffs of gray smoke comes out. "Go to your rooms now." Derek snorted again, this time long range.

"First. We are not your sons and daughters." Derek pointed out, and the Changelings nodded, "You're just a random Stock Character made to look like you're the parents. It does not work and will never work on multiple tries." The Changelings joined in, as Derek crossed his green hooves.

"Get out, Idiots!"

"We don't need you here!"

"You can't order us around!"

"Go. We are not your Children."

Rapid-firing Words blasted at the Stock-Duos, thinking these two aren't the super-boss around the Hive. Unfortunately they didn't flinch.

"For that, you are all Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded forever lives in your room. If you insult me more then, then-" Derek clears his throat with an "AHEM" to cut off the Stock Voices of the Stock-Man, followed by the Changelings drawing their bashing weapons. Baseball Bat, Golf Club, Hockey Stick, Shovel, Boat Paddle. Derek conjured his own X-Buster gun.

"Changelings. Show those idiots the Spire City's Exit." Derek said, and they come closer.

"I shall call your parents as well." Stock-Woman pulls out her cellphone.

"AHEM!" Behind the two is the Queen of all Changelings, who defeated Celestia in real combat, then in many Call of Duty matches. Here is Queen Chrysalis, and the two turned around to see her. "I am one of the parents, and I say get out, Stockers." Queen said with a glare, who also don't like Stock Characters "You are not needed here or anywhere in Equestria. You are not grounding my children or any one on Equu, fakers.."

"This gang needs some punishment." Stock-man said,

"Agree. I will let the Leader's Parents know." Stock-woman dialed her cellphone, but it was blasted by a laser. The laser coming from Derek's conjured an X-buster, best from Mega Man X series. "Hey!" Stock-woman glared, but Derek didn't flinch because he had a look of 'I-dont-waste-time-with-wimps'. Queen Chrysalis blinked with the Changelings, with a look of a royal leader, while Derek points and gestures a neck cutting sign with his hand.

"I will give you a count to ten to leave, or my friend will blast you to pieces." That scared the Stock-Duos. That'll teach them trying to ground somepony not their children. "One, Two, Ten." And with that Derek fired a charged plasma shot, launching both out of the Windows opened by Quick Link so she won't break her Windows this time.

"Nononononono." Stock-man shouted as he was flown out,

Followed by Stock-Woman with gibberish speaking of "...cipploiunvaosieqoliviwosclavobitgofivnavoiug..." while being flown out was well. The Changelings cheered, seeing the annoying Grounder Stock-Characters away so they won't annoy them and Derek for awhile, or any Changelings.

"At last! Justice have been served." Queen Chrysalis announced and the Changelings along with Derek the Unicorn loyal to the Changelings cheered. Derek walked up to the Camera, and finds a USB Drive that just got ejected when the Camera landed, forcing an eject. Luckly the save button was hit and it was saved.

"The Recording's saved." Derek smiled, and sees Back Door smiled at his precious save device recovered and not damaged. Cloak Punch too.

"Excellent. Let's further the rant." Queen Chrysalis said.

====

Derek has finished his thing, and he managed to talk with the Skypers in Ponyville. He goes to the Harmony Group for a Chat.

 **MetaGamer:** Hey Ponies! Guess what?

Derek then typed more.

 **MetaGamer:** We Changeling booted those Stock Characters that tried to do the Grounded thing.

 **N1Assistant:** Augh. You too? We had the same problem.

Derek tries to fight the giggles and types more, continuing the Conversation.

 **DovahShy:** It was terrible. My Animals were scared by those weird looking Characters.

 **MetaGamer:** Another one of those things we humans minus me made.

 **RoninApple:** Ah'm glad Rare and mah sisters aren't in those things. We gotta stop those children.

 **Wonderbolter:** I know. It's these Troller's fault. They created the mess. I wish I could fly to the door and start pummeling them.

 **StarswirlAlicorn:** No Rainbow. You can get arrested if you tried to assault them.

 **Wonderbolter:** Then they will keep making those Grounded Videos.

 **MetaGamer:** Violence against Foals won't solve anything.

 **StarswirlAlicorn:** Agree. There is another way. I'll go to Manehattan and talk to the Parents.

 **Wonderbolter:** You sure?

 **StarswirlAlicorn:** Trust me. One great Negotiation will cease all the Trolling. Tomorrow, I will prepare for a Trip.

 **MetaGamer:** That would be great.

 **FashionPolice:** Oh yes! This will be a Great Feat! We won't have to put up with Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon making these.

 **PinkParty:** I'll tell their Parents.

Derek smiled upon thee Ponies. The time is nigh. Manehattan colts & fillies, plus Diamond & Silver in Ponyville will soon cease making Grounded Videos. Once again, Spire City is saved, thanks to Derek and the Changelings.


End file.
